


Obey Me! Fics for You: Celebrating 1K hits on Part 1 of Performative Magics (Requests Closed)

by LateOctoberSkies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Consent, Cuckolding, Demoncest, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nerdiness, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plus Sized MC x Lucifer, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex with Clothes On, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Violence, Voyeurism, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: I’m taking requests for fanfiction writing to celebrate 1000 hits on Performative Magics [Part 1]. I’m looking to stretch my writing skills and want to open up requests.I will write 7 pieces at 1000 words in length on a first-come/first-serve basis. You must post your request here. Rules listed in Chapter One of this work.Tags will be updated as requests come in. Trigger warnings and Summaries in notes before each chapter.Request Slots:1. Lucifer / Female MC - Romance/Smut [for Reagan] (Completed)2. Levi top / MC - Otaku love story [for Nebby] (completed)3. Beel/Belphie/Female MC - Hurt/Comfort threesome [for anfeltyz] (completed)4. Male M!MC/Lucifer/Asmodeus - Angst/Existential Horror/Smut/maybe hopeful ending [for Avarici0us] (Completed)5. Mammon - Horror rampage [for Nisylf] (Completed)6. Mammon / Female MC - Romance/Smut [for Akantia]7. [ Space Reserved ][Update 18/01/2021: I am going keep working through these as I become inspired to write them. Thank you for your patience.]
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), mammon - Relationship
Comments: 41
Kudos: 96





	1. The Rules (Please Read)

**Rules**

Fic will be around 1000 words in length and feature pairings of your choice. The request must come through a comment on Chapter One: The Rules of this work. Requesters must be 18+. Limit one request per person. Please use the request form template at the bottom of the chapter. It will help me with writing! <3

Examples of things I am willing to write:  
\- Fluff / Romance  
\- Angst  
\- Generic Reader insert (specified and non-specified gender)  
\- Generic MC insert (pronouns of your choosing)  
\- Any gender pairings.  
\- Gender swap.  
\- AU  
\- Happy to write for trans insert/MC with requester’s guidance.  
\- Happy to write smut / lewd / BDSM / fetish following the guidance under ‘What I won’t write’. My number one rule with this is explicit/implied consent between characters is a must.  
\- Asexual pairings / stories.  
\- Max 3 characters involved (This is due to the short word count). Happy to mention more characters in passing, but not in detail.  
\- No Characters from other fandoms.  
\- If you don't see something here, just ask :) 

What I WON'T write:  
\- NO Smut/Lewd featuring Luke (yes even aged up)  
\- NO underage Smut  
\- NO Specific MC insert: Unfortunately, the work-level is too much for a 1000-word piece  
\- NO Non-Con/Rape/Abuse fics  
\- NO Genital Mutilation  
\- NO Piss/Scat play  
\- NO Bestiality  
\- NO Racist/sexist/homophobic/trans-phobic content  
\- NO Omegaverse content (sry, I'm just not comfortable writing it) 

Other notes:  
\- I reserve the right to refuse a request if it is something I’m not comfortable writing, but I’ve not listed here.  
\- Comments on this are moderated, and once I’ve accepted comment, this will mean I’ve accepted the prompt. This will be on a first-come; first-serve basis.  
\- I will write a maximum of 7 requests, and it may take some time to get to your request, so patience is appreciated. (I’ll be working on a 2-3 week time line for each piece).  


Request form:  
Genre: (ie. Horror / Romance / Angst / Fluff / etc.)  
Pairings:  
Notes: (Let me know what you'd like to see here. Give me at least 3 sentences or several bullet points detailing your request)


	2. Lucifer / Female MC - Romance/Smut [for Reagan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester Comment:   
>  _Genre: Romance/Smut  
>  Pairing: Lucifer/ Female MC  
> Notes: If possible, can you please make a romantic-smut scene with a plus sized female MC struggling with weight insecurities? Basically Lucifer shows the MC that she is more to him than her body image, and shows every part of her that he loves. I really enjoy reading Obey Me works, but I find it hard to visualize myself as the MC due to my own size. These characters are so good looking that I find it almost impossible to believe that they would want to be with a bigger girl._
> 
> Word Count: 1014
> 
> Content Warning: Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal fingering.  
> Trigger Warning: Body image anxiety from MC

[MC] and Lucifer sat in his bedroom beside his fireplace, their eyes fixed on the game of chess in front of them. It was a calm evening, rounding out the afternoon they had spent together in town. Diavolo had insisted that Lucifer take the time to rest given how hard he worked 24/7. Lucifer felt there was no better way to spend that time than with [MC]. She had a calming effect on him, and made him feel like being gentle and kind. He knew he indulged her far too much compared to how he was with his brothers, but then she had that effect on them: softening their hard edges and soothing the pain felt through their immortal existence. 

He watched her as she considered her next move. When she made it, he spoke.

“Are you alright [MC]? Are you comfortable here?” His concern played across his face; this expression was rare for him, and one that only cracked the façade of his measured demeanour when she was around.

“I’m fine… there’s no need to worry.” She laughed nervously and looked away.

They continued to play their chess game until it was finished. Lucifer won, as always.

“It’s getting late,” he noted, looking at the clock sat on his mantle.

“I suppose I should go; you probably have a lot to get to tomorrow,” she blushed and stood to leave.

“Or you could stay, with me. We could share my bed.” He stood and looked at her with smoky bedroom eyes. It was a look she had seen before, when he was trying to seduce her. She had kept him at a distance, not because she didn’t want intimacy with him, but because she was shy about her body. Everything the magazines and television shows presented as ideal feminine beauty told her she was all-wrong; that she took up too much space for a woman.

“I… I could.” She smiled at him “But I don’t have anything to wear to bed… I’ll have to go get my pyjamas.” She moved toward the door, but Lucifer took her hand gently and stopped her from leaving.

“You don’t have to wear anything at all…” He pulled her in close, his lips pressing to hers in a long kiss, slow kiss.

She froze up for a moment before relenting, and letting herself at least enjoy his kiss. She had been denying herself for long enough, and grew tired of not taking Lucifer up on his offers of affection and carnal attentions. Lucifer paused a moment, removing his gloves and setting them on the coffee table beside them. He took in her face for a moment, appreciating the shine of her eyes and the way her lips puffed from his kisses. Wrapping his arms around her he made a move to lift her into his arms in a bridal fashion.

“Ah… Lucifer… you don’t have to pick me up!” She felt immediately anxious. People didn’t pick her up. She was always afraid of people failing and falling, and both of them ending up injured.

“But I want to,” he whispered against her ear. “And you fit so perfectly in my arms.” He moved to set her down on the bed, and began to remove his clothes, carefully putting them away in their proper place. He was almost nude now, except for his boxers.

[MC] tried not to stare. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. It was like he was carved out of stone, skin taught against his muscular body. It wasn’t fair that they all seemed to look this way: gorgeous beings crafted and created to be idyllic specimens of raw physical prowess.

“May I take off your clothes? I’d like to see you. You hide from me too much.” He sat down beside her and started to unbutton her shirt when she nodded with consent.

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed.” She grimaced and looked away. Lucifer planted kisses against her flesh as he removed her clothing until only her underwear remained.

“There is nothing about your body that could disappoint me. You see past my façade all the time, you have told me that you love me for myself, in my entirety. I can assure you the feeling is mutual.” He guided her to lay down and trailed kisses down her body. “I’ll enjoy marking every inch of you with my lips.” He hummed his deep voice reverberated against her skin and she felt her arousal flare up at her core in spite of her insecurities.

“Let me make love to you [MC], and I’ll prove to you how beautiful you are.”

“Yes…” she gasped, trying not to moan. Lucifer bit at her panties, drawing them away from her sex as she lifted her hips to help him. He grasped at her ample thighs and kissed them before turning his attention to her wet pussy, using his tongue to coax open her folds and roll against her clit.

She moaned, grasping the bedding beneath her as he slid a finger inside her and searched for the spot that would make her cry out his name. When he found it, her head tipped back and she moaned.

“Yes, right there…oh Lucifer!” she felt tears spring to her eyes as he continued to go down on her and massage the spot that drove her senseless. He added a second finger, coaxing cries of pleasure from her mouth. He would stay his tongue every so often to whisper praises to her.

“There is so much of you to love, [MC], and I am greedy for you. Don’t ever think you are not beautiful to me. If I ever hear a disparaging word about your body escape your lips, I’ll just have to steal you away and punish you with my affections.” Lucifer continued his work, quickening his pace until he felt her slick walls tighten and flutter around his fingers. He let her bask in her afterglow, pulling the sheets over then as he held her close, whispering sweetly into her ear as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you again to Reagan for the prompt! I hope this fits the bill.
> 
> I'm a larger lady myself, so these feelings hit close to home for me. <3


	3. Levi top / Female MC - Otaku love story smut [for Nebby]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester Notes  
> Genre: Vanilla MF Romance  
> Pairings: _Levi x MC vanilla?_  
>  Notes:  
>  _Just a nice love story of two otakus. Top levi? Nsfw, and female pronouns please._
> 
> Word Count: 1188
> 
> Content Warning: Kabedon, smut, oral sex, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex.

When [MC] returned from RAD, an oddly familiar sight greeted her at the door step. A small tower of boxes from Akuzon sat on the front porch and blocked the entry way into the House of Lamentation. She watched with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment as Levi stood outside, counting the number of boxes to make sure he had received them all.

“Oh! [MC], you’re home. Welcome back!” He gave his favourite human a smile. “You’ll help me brings these in, won’t you?”

[MC] laughed and nodded, taking hold of a few boxes that she could manage to take on her own.

Levi had avoided going to RAD in-person again today, opting for taking virtual lessons instead. He tended to do this when he was trying to save time or avoid being around other people. Lucifer insisted that he appear in person at least a few times a week, much to Levi’s chagrin. Once or twice, he had even tried to convince Lucifer to let [MC] attend virtually as well, so they could spend more time alone together. This idea was squashed immediately: _How is she supposed to experience Devildom culture when she’s sat in your room more than half of the time_ Lucifer pointed out.

The idea actually appealed to [MC] on occasion, especially when some of the stares from the demonic student body would put her on edge. It was bad enough when she felt like humans were staring at her, let alone beings that were interested in devouring her soul.

When the work was done, [MC] let out a sigh and looked at the neat pile they had made together against the side of his aquarium tank. She wondered what Otaku paraphernalia Levi had acquired this time. She was about to turn to head out when a hand slapped against the glass of the tank, keeping her there with a kabedon.

She looked up suddenly, finding Levi blushing profusely and stammering slightly.

‘I – I missed you today.’ He said, his eyes finally meeting hers. [MC] blushed in turn and cupped his face with one hand.

‘I missed you too, player one.’ She smiled.

‘I hate that you have to go into RAD…’ He looked away, but his free hand grasped at her hip. ‘I want all your time, player two… I want all you can give me.’ With a sigh and ragged breath, he pressed his forehead against hers, and his kabedon-arm went slack.

‘I do wish I could spend more time with you,’ she admitted, her hand moved to brush through his purple hair and settle at the back of his head. ‘And… I wish we could be this close more.’ Her own blush deepened. ‘I adore the times we play game together, but I’d like us to be more…’

‘More intimate?’ Levi offered, his eyes meeting hers. They had kissed several times before, amidst both parties stammering and fumbling with their words. They simped for each other like crazy, but things had always just finished with a passionate kiss. [MC] nodded and kissed his lips softly. This triggered Levi’s passion as he pressed into her mouth, deepening their kiss and grinding his hips into hers. With her back pressed against the glass, Levi lifted her legs around his hips and supported her weight as he fumbled with the buttons of her uniform shirt, exposing her orange-peach-coloured bra. He broke their kiss long enough to admire her exposed skin and the lingerie she wore.

‘Is this shade for me?’ He asked, smiling at her. He was already excited, as [MC] could feel the bulge of his arousal pressed against the thin barrier of her underwear. She nodded blushing. She never told him, but she had taken to wearing matching underwear in shades of orange ever since they had kissed in celebration after beating a difficult raid together in Levi’s favorite MMORPG.

Levi laughed and his hand grasped at her bra as he kissed the soft flesh between her breasts. He hummed against her skin and his hand went between her legs, rubbing at her panties and feeling them become dampened with her arousal. ‘And is this for me?’ He questioned, meeting her eyes again. She nodded.

‘I want you, Levi… please?’ She begged.

Levi let her down and left her for a moment. ‘I want you too, but we need to be careful… J- just stay there, and don’t move.’ She watched as he rummaged through a drawer beside his desk and retrieve a foil packet. He returned quickly and unbelted his trousers as he got to his knees and lifted [MC]s skirt up. ‘Keep your legs apart, [MC]’ He ordered firmly, but in a gentle tone. He liked the idea of screwing her in her uniform, the thought had crossed his mind late at night when he was touching himself and thinking of her. He pulled down her panties and she moaned with anticipation as she stepped out of her underwear and felt his long tongue caress her clit.

‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ he explained in a breathy voice, palming his erection as his free hand warmed her up. She moaned as he worked on her, stretching her tight walls just enough to be ready for his cock. [MC] kept her back pressed against the back of the glass, her thin shirt became wet with perspiration and she felt the cool hard surface of the glass wall sooth her warming body. She heard him unwrap the condom and quickly, but correctly slide the lubricated prophylactic over his cock.

Levi stood and kissed her deeply. ‘Are you ready?’ he asked, lifting one of her legs over his hips and moistening the tip against the arousal dripping at her entrance. She nodded, feeling too shy to whisper more than a soft ‘yes.’ He entered her slowly, careful not to hurt her, and keeping his eyes on her face. He saw her grimace and he froze. ‘are you ok?’

‘Keep going’ she nodded, feeling herself stretch and grow accustomed to him as he slowly and rhythmically thrusted into her, massaging her clit with his thumb. His touch sent waves of pleasure through her and built her up to her release, finding his own not long after her walls clenched around him.

‘I love you, [MC]… say you’re mine?’ He asked, huffing as he came down from his climax.

‘I’m yours, Leviathan,’ She whispered. ‘I love you too.’ Leviathan planted a kiss agains the crook of her neck and lovingly carried her to his bathtub bed, laying her down in a nest of pillows. He disappeared for a moment to clean himself and fetch a warm wash cloth to clean [MC] with.

They would spend their time together, wrapped in each other’s arms, cuddling until dinner time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nebby for the request, I hope you like it.
> 
> I always struggle writing for Levi, but I recently played through the Ruri event in Lonely Devil to help me with this one.
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I hope to write the third request in the next few days.
> 
> Comments and feedback encouraged and appreciated.


	4. Beel/Belphie/Female MC - Hurt/Comfort threesome [for anfeltyz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester Comment:   
>  _Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
>  Pairing: Twins & MC; Preferably a threesome, but also fine to be a wholesome fic.  
> Notes:  
> \- Beelzebub helps Female MC get over her physical fear reaction to Belphegor.  
> \- Beelzebub is bossy with Belphie and over protective (not sure it's *over* protective if she was already killed once... Hyper vigilant?).  
> _
> 
> Word Count: 1304
> 
> Content Warning: Three Some, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Angsty sex, Momentary rough sex.  
> Trigger Warning: Demoncest - If the idea of Beel and Belphie having sex with MC at the same time puts you off, then please do not read this one. I did not write them having sex with one another in the threesome, but I did HC that they have a sympathetic bond, so they feel what the other feels.  
> Spoiler Warning: Through Lesson 18
> 
> Authors Note: This was a learning experience for me; threesomes need more word length in the way I write them!

[MC] and Beelzebub had just finished a training session he tailored for her fitness needs. Ever since the incident with Belphegor, she had taken an interest in building up her own strength. It seemed to be the only productive thing she could do with her anxiety. She knew her strength could never match theirs, but it was at least something. Beelzebub was an attentive trainer, making sure that her form was correct, and pushing her just enough to make some gains in her fitness. He enjoyed their training days together, especially when they ended in the way that they did today.

[MC] showered and met Beelzebub in his room where he gave her a sports massage to work out the kinks in her back developed from weight lifting. He never experienced aches and pains the way she did, and the first time she complained of delayed onset muscle soreness, he immediately began to research how to ease her pain.

She was laying down on her stomach on his bed now, and he picked up a bottle of lavender oil to work into her muscles and sooth her. He was careful not to be too heavy handed with her, and listened to her sighs as his touch relaxed her. When he finished, she rolled over and reached for him, kissing him gently.

‘Could we…’ [MC] blushed and took his hand, and he nodded laying her down and kissing her. They had done this once or twice before, when his touch trigged her desire. He slid her pyjama shorts off and brought her legs over his shoulders before diving into her hot cunt with tongue and fingers. She moaned and arched her back, crying out his name. ‘Oh Beel, I want you…I want your cock this time,’ she whimpered. Beelzebub stopped suddenly and looked up at her, his face torn with worry.

Perhaps they had tempted fate by doing this in the twins’ room this time: as Belphegor opened the door to the room and stopped dead in his tracks as the scent of the lavender oil and [MC]’ desire reached him. His eyes opened fully as he took in the sight of Beelzebub between [MC]’s legs. He had heard her moans of desire and this fanned the flames of his own wants.

‘Having fun without me?’ He asked in a snarky tone, crossing the room to sit beside them on Beelzebub’s bed. [MC] shifted uncomfortably, still anxious when Belphegor came into close proximity with her. He saw her recoil and his expression grew sad; he gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. ‘I wish I could find some way to make it up to you… giving you my pact doesn’t seem to have been enough.’ He looked away from her face and his eyes met Beelzebub's.

‘Maybe I could offer you this… let me be your surrogate.’ Belphegor offered. ‘I know how much you want to be intimate with Beel, and I know he want to as well but…’

[MC] looked confused. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I… do want to be inside you, [MC]. But I… I could hurt you with my size… But maybe…’

‘What he is trying to say is that we feel what the other is feeling. Emotional and physical. If we concentrate the connection is stronger.’

[MC] looked unsure. ‘But I don’t want to be alone with you, Belphegor… you still scare me.’

Belphegor shook his head. ‘Beel will be here to, you trust him, right? Plus the closer we are the stronger our magical bond.’ Belphegor was growing excited and tried not to let it overwhelm him.

[MC] bit her bottom lip and looked at Beelzebub. His face looked guilty from even entertaining the suggestion. But she loved him. Truly, she loved them all, but Beelzebub was special to her in a different way and she wanted to fully express that to him. “Ok… but, If it’s too much…’

‘I’ll stop if it’s too much.’ Belphegor stood to strip down, and Beelzebub did the same. They were both gorgeous in their own ways; otherworldly specimens of masculine beauty. Beelzebub handed Belphegor a condom from his side table and gave his twin a serious look when he was about to protest.

‘Safety first,’ Beelzebub warned.

Belphegor looked at [MC] lovingly as he sat beside her and kissed her shoulder as he slid the thin contraception onto his erect member. He wanted her. It was clear that they all did, and he wanted her to want him the way she wanted Beelzebub. He saw they way she looked at him and wanted that look for himself too. He hoped that in being his twin’s surrogate lover, she would start to want him as himself. He turned her face gently and brought his lips to hers to give her a gentle kiss. He moved away from her and positioned him self on the bed so [MC] could straddle him, facing away so that she was looking at Beelzebub. 

Beelzebub helped her position herself over Belphegor and supported her as the head of Belphegor’s hard cock pressed at her entrance. The sensation hit them both at once, and Belphegor shifted into his demon form, his nails gripped at [MC]’s hips and he trusted up to meet her with a grunt. Beelzebub moaned, his own erection at attention as the sensations flowed between their sympathetic link. Beelzebub heard [MC]’s gasps, and he shifted as well, pinning Belphegor’s pelvis to the bed.

‘Slow…gentle’ Beelzebub warned, clutching [MC] to him and staring into Belphegor’s eyes with a warning.

‘I’m… I’m sorry. [MC]?’ Belphegor sat up a bit and placed a hand against her back softly and massaging the back of her neck.

She was panting, her arms wrapped around Beelzebub’s neck. ‘I’m… I’m ok, just take it easier on me?’ She let out a short laugh and lowered herself down again onto Belphegor’s cock, grinding her hips into his as she adjusted to his girth. He was nowhere near the size of Beelzebub, but the suddenness of his entry shocked her system with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

She heard them both moan as they felt her flex and release her pelvic muscles, and she grasped at Beelzebub’s erection and palmed as much of his member as she could. Belphegor kissed the back of her neck and let her control the rhythm of their intercourse as Beelzebub rubbed at her clit to add to her enjoyment. She moaned their names in turn, clasping at Belphegor’s hand as she climaxed and buried her head in Beelzebub’s chest.

He may have been acting as Beelzebub’s surrogate, but Belphegor was there too, not something to be ignored and taken advantage of. [MC] went slack in their arms as Belphegor carried on the pace, bringing himself to his own release, and sensing Beelzebub’s climax in tandem against [MC]’s abdomen. They all paused, settling their breathing. Beelzebub and Belphegor shifted back out of their demon forms, and [MC] was guided into Beelzebub’s bed where he cleaned her and himself up. 

Beelzebub climbed into bed with her and pulled her against him, watching as his twin moved off to his own bed, sulking.

‘Belphegor… come snuggle…’ [MC] murmured, reaching out to him. He was perplexed, but happy at her offer and snuggled up against her free side.

‘I know you can never forgive me for what I did,’ Belphegor whispered against her ear, ‘But I do love you, and will carry this guilt with me always… I will do anything for you so you feel safe with me.’

[MC] smiled at him sadly. ‘I do love you’ she whispered sleepily. ‘Both of you…’ she looked from on of them to the other and gave them each a chaste kiss. ‘We’ll figure out how to move forward together,’ she promised, pressing her forehead to Belphegor’s as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anfeltyz for the prompt, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I had fun with the HC of the twins sharing a sympathetic bond. There seemed to be enough HC floating around in the fandom for me to ask, 'Okay but how well-hung _is_ Beel exactly and what if he was too much for poor MC?'; which is where the surrogate idea came from.
> 
> Apologies if this is cursed! I hope it was enjoyable enough to read. I'm gonna go hide now.
> 
> Feedback & Comments appreciated as always.


	5. Male M!MC/Lucifer/Asmodeus - Angst/Existential Horror/Smut [for Avarici0us]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester Comment:   
>  _Genre: Angst/Existential Horror/Smut/maybe hopeful ending? (or H/C if that sparks something)  
>  Pairing: M!MC/Lucifer/Asmodeus (however you can see it working)  
> Notes: M!MC absolutely at least in lust with both aforementioned demons. Backdrop of 3 worlds conference gone terribly wrong, possible espionage - left to your discretion of course. Absolute tragedy also okay (I really just want to see more M!MC smut)_
> 
> Word Count: 1437  
> Content Warning: Light alcohol consumption, Smut, Anal Sex, Anal fingering, Blowjobs, Spanking, Voyeurism/cuckolding, Demoncest - Like the last chapter, I don't have the bros having sex with each other, but sexual tension is implied between them. So if this isn't the kind of thing you are uncomfortable with, please skip this chapter.  
> Spoiler Warning: TSL: The Musical event.  
> Author's note: The level of detail requested necessitated a longer piece for this request. This is my first time writing M/M/M fiction so I hope I created an enjoyable and respectful reading experience

[MC] sat in his hotel room with a bottle of scotch and grimace on his face. Lord Diavolo’s inaugural Three Worlds Conference was, on the surface, fairly successful. The reality was a variety of things went wrong. Bad actors from all three realms had tried to interfere with the conference to create or maintain the rift between the three worlds. Espionage and sabotage had plagued the proceedings. However, the ever-capable Lucifer managed to save each day. He hadn’t managed it completely alone; much to [MC]’s pleasant surprise, the remaining lords of sin had stepped up and acted serious in a way that he hadn’t seen since they put in the hard work and practice needed to make the TSL musical a success.

Behind the scenes everything was balanced precariously, and security forces dealt with Diavolo’s nay-sayers from the Devildom. The lower demons, now in custody, would be tried for treason. The criminals from the human realm, a band of witches and warlocks, had been cursed, stripped of their pacts with lower demons and turned over to local Human Realm Authorities on trumped-up charges that would keep them in prison for a while. The angelic conspirators were handed over to Simeon and ultimately Michael for the Celestial realm to handle. [MC]’s head spun with the nearly ruinous results. But Diavolo had been happy with the outcome, the guests and dignitaries were ultimately none-the-wiser. But [MC] was left with a sense of dread over the future relationship between the realms. 

There was a knock on his door, and [MC] quickly drained his two fingers of whisky from his glass before getting to his feet and opening the door to find Asmodeus’s lustful gaze staring him in the face.

“Hello, lover,” he cooed, pushing his way into [MC]’s room and closing the door behind him.

“Asmo… I thought you were with Solomon tonight?” It wasn’t that he wasn’t pleased to see his one of his lovers, but the issue was that he was expecting Lucifer to turn up at any moment.

Asmo crossed the room and took a seat on [MC]’s bed, crossing one leg over the other. He shook his head. “Solomon had to take off on some pressing business to ensure our human subverters are properly locked away. They may have had their pacts revoked, but they still have their own powers to be… disrupted.”

[MC] sighed and sat down beside him, burying his head in his hands. “This conference… I felt so useless to help.”

Asmo gently moved [MC]’s hands from his face and made him look him in the eyes. “You did so well, my love.” He brushed a tear from [MC]’s face and planted a slow, eager kiss on his mouth. When he pulled away, he whispered against she shell of his ear, and pushed [MC] down onto the bed. Asmo’s powers may not have worked on him, but he was still a skilled lover who didn’t rely solely on magical seduction.

[MC] relented, laying against the bed as Asmo straddled him and removed his shirt. “Let me comfort you, my darling,” Asmo cooed, he head bending to nip at [MC]’s neck and work his way down to his nipples, licking and pinching them.

“Oh…. Asmo,” [MC] moaned as he felt the Avatar of lust run his delicate, nimble hand over [MC]’s hardening erection. He truly wanted Asmodeus in this moment, but he had promised this evening to Lucifer, and he was never one to slight one partner for another. “Asmo, I can’t… I’m expecting—” Before he could finish his sentence there was a firm rap against the door.

Asmo sat up and gave [MC] and dark and lustful look. “Oh MC, I’ve clearly gate-crashed something… Let me try to guess who was meant to warm your bed tonight… was it Mammon…”

“Asmodeus, don’t play games…” It was true he had romantic involvement with each of the demon lords. Their pacts lead to further forged intimacies and romance with each of them over the years. What was refreshing to [MC] is none of them judged him for it, and once or twice his polyamory had even been encouraged.

Asmo flung open the door and pulled the mildly surprised Lucifer into the room by his tie.

“Asmodeus,” The eldest demon’s voice rang more as a warning as opposed to greeting. [MC] could tell that Lucifer’s patience was already warn thin by the events of the conference.

“Lucifer, I wasn’t—” [MC] sat up, embarrassed as Lucifer’s eyes fell to the bulge in his trousers.

“It’s my fault, Luci. Solomon had to abandon me, and I came looking for mutual comforting.” He batted his eye lashes and planted a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek before adopting a demure stance. “He’s ready for you either way” Asmo winked.

Lucifer said nothing, but crossed the room to fix himself a drink from [MC]’s minibar. Drink in hand, he sat in an arm chair facing the bed, crossing one leg over the other. “Continue…” Lucifer murmured, taking a sip from his glass.

“Lucifer, please don’t be mad” [MC] got to his feet and dropped to his knees, taking Lucifer’s free hand. Lucifer responded by leaning forward and taking [MC]’s chin in his hand. He kissed [MC] deeply and firmly, but not using so much strength as to harm him. [MC] moaned into the kiss. When their lips parted, [MC] instinctively moved to chase after Lucifer’s Lips, but his hand held [MC] firmly in place.

“I said… continue.” His dark eyes flashed red with want. “Unless you object, my love… I want to watch you take comfort in Asmodeus… Then I will take my comfort in you, my lovely pet.”

[MC]’s eyes went wide with want and surprise as he nodded his consent. He looked back to Asmo, who squealed with glee as he pulled [MC] to his feet and kissed him passionately. Asmo paused removing his own clothing quickly to reveal his lythe, beautiful body. [MC] smiled and looked over to Lucifer a moment as his hands reached to undo his own trousers.

“No…” Lucifer commanded. “Let Asmo do it, and then let him fellate you before you take him from behind.”

[MC] obeyed, allowing Asmo to remove his trousers. Asmo got to his knees and took out a condom, skilfully removing it from the package and using his mouth and lips to roll the thin latex sheath down the length of [MC]’s cock. Asmo began to pleasure him with his mouth, sucking and licking.

“Spank him, Asmodeus… don’t be too gentle. And don’t let him cum just yet.” Lucifer took another sip from his glass as he watched Asmodeus spank [MC] with an open palm, alternating between each cheeks. Asmo gleefully brought [MC] to the edge, waiting for Lucifer to instruct him further. When Lucifer was satisfied with the show, he instructed them to move on.

Asmodeus took a position on the bed after tossing [MC] a bottle of lubricant. Genlty, [MC] warmed Asmodeus up, pressing his well-lubricated finger against Asmo’s anus. Asmo moaned, stroking his own cock as [MC] worked his entrance to accommodate his cock.

Lucifer watched silently. “Anything you do to Asmodeus, I will do to you.” He promised.

[MC]’s face flushed as he heard Lucifer’s words and heard Asmo beg for his cock.

“Give me your all, lover. I’m ready for you.” Asmo moaned as [MC]s tip pressed into him and he began to rhythmically move his hips and Asmo rocked back to meet him. He lifted Asmo up press his back into his chest and began to stroke Asmo’s cock in time with his trusts. “I’m going to cum, [MC].” Asmo warned, as he felt the pleasure he was given build up and release in to [MC] hands, his ass twitching. [MC]’s own pleasure came to a climax inside Asmodeus, and he slid out carefully. Asmodeus was relishing in his own afterglow against the mountain of pillow’s on [MC]’s bed.

[MC] crossed the room and disposed of the spent condom and washed his hands. He heard Lucifer get to his feet and cross the room. The sound of clothing hitting the floor made [MC] turn his head, but Lucifer was already against him by that point, kissing his neck and nipping at his flesh. He could feel Lucifer’s erection pressed against his buttocks.

“My turn, my sweet love,” Lucifer murmured, taking [MC] by the hand and guiding him back towards the bed. "Let us find comfort in each other."

“I’ll order room service!” Asmo announced, lifting the phone receiver and placing the order as he eagerly anticipated getting the show he was about to observe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Avarici0us for the prompt. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Any feedback or comments are appreciated.


	6. Mammon - Horror rampage [for Nisylf]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requester Comment:    
>  _Genre: horror (I think)  
>  Pairing: Mammon +  
> Notes: my friend and I have talked about this a bit... so Mammon is generally super chill and doesn't get overly mad about all the teasing and name calling he gets from his brothers. However, if my background low knowledge is correct, with him being the second oldest it also makes him the second strongest. Which makes me think there a few that could stop him easily enough. What would happen if one day something they said/did sent him over the edge and he went on a rage fueled demonic rampage through the horse of lamentation?_
> 
> Word Count: 996
> 
> Content Warning: Violence, blood, rage, angst.  
> Spoiler Warning: This takes place after Lesson 20 and MC is assumed to have taken a specific choice with Lucifer and the Others.  
> Author's Note: This is the only one that isn't smut, and is directly violent. If you are not interested in gore or violence, please skip this chapter.

Mammon paced the halls, the taste of his own black, ink-like demonic blood mixed in his mouth with the flavour of his brothers’. The high he was riding from his rage and disdain had begun to peter out as he snapped to the realisation he had slipped further into his own fall from grace.

The others weren’t dead; they were demon’s after all, but they would have to take ample time to heal from their wounds.

\---

MC had been gone for awhile now: the one kind influence in their lives keeping them at an even-keel and making improvements on their damned existence for the better. They had been a small guiding light in the darkness of the Devildom. They reminded all of the brothers of the fact that they did have choice, that they could try to overcome the affliction of their sins if they really tried. But they had been gone a long time now, and the gains Mammon had made all slipped back into darkness as soon as he heard Lucifer boast about the final night MC had been there. This prompted the others to pipe-up and argue. The details of stolen kisses and embraces over MC’s final day in the Devildom piled up.

“And what about you, Mammon?” Asmodeus cooed. “Were you able to get a kiss?”

“Of course! Whaddya think? I’m THE GREAT MAMMON, after all!” He tried not to let it get to him, Greedy anger brewed beneath the surface of his nerves and bravado.

The final straw that broke him was the taunts, the others channelled their own jealousies over MC toward Mammon, transferring their ire from Lucifer towards Mammon: the easier target. Lucifer would have wrung their necks and made them dangle like holiday ornaments from the rafters by their ankles if they dared vent their anger at him. They all called him idiot, scum, seedy, trash.

But they forgot what strength Mammon actually had. He wasn’t the second of seven for no reason. It wasn’t only his speed that made him strong.

Lucifer and Beel were out discussing security detail at the Demon Lord’s Castle, and Asmodeus had been summoned to the Human Realm by Solomon. Asmo made a quip about seeing MC while he was at it, adding insult to injury on Mammon’s sore nerves.

As Asmo disappeared in a flash of magic, Satan made a snide comment.

“Well that’s one more first you wont have, Mammon: Being the first of us to see MC’s home in the human realm.” He glanced at Mammon across from the breakfast table giving him a cool smirk.

Mammon growled and transformed, lunging at Satan and knocking him out backwards out of his chair. Tableware clattered to the floor with a crash loud enough to rouse Belphegor who had nearly fallen asleep in his bowl of cereal. Mammon’s hands clenched around Satan’s neck, bruising his flesh and forcing a defensive transformation. Satan’s tail lashes, its razor-sharp edges cutting at Mammon’s exposed skin. But Mammon was in a blind rage, his eyes going black as he snarled down at Satan, who eventually passed out from lack of Oxygen.

Belphegor sneered. “Even I could do better than that!” Mammon turned on Belphie, his eyes vacant of colour as he stared down the bratty seventh lord. Mammon’s couldn’t retort, only grumble violent words and curses in infernal tongues. He grabbed a sharp knife and slung it at Belphie. The projectile blade narrowly missed, slicing into the Avatar of Sloth’s shirt and breaking the skin as it passed, finding it’s final resting place embedded in the back of Belphegor’s chair.

The lazy seventh born sprung into feeble action, he socked feet failing to grip on the shiny floor. He only made it as far as the entrance hall before Mammon was on top him.  
Swirls of magic marked Belphegor’s own defensive demonic transformation, as he held up he arms to block the barrage of Mammon’s quick punches and scratches. Any time he missed, Mammon’s claws tore at the carpet; tiny fibers flew with his quick motions.

Belphie cried out, prompting a curious Leviathan to leave his room. He paused at the top of the stairs.

“What on earth are you doing now, scummy Mammon…Baka!” His marathon of Ruri-Chan had been interrupted, and he was in a grumpy mood as a result. Mammon turned toward the sound, giving Leviathan a positively feral look. He jumped on to the balcony, flapping his wings to get height as he leapt onto the third of seven and sunk his fangs deep into Leviathan’s arm. Leviathan was able to put up more of a fight, and then scrambled in a flurry of wings, claws and tail.

“Mammon, get off me!” Leviathan screeched. It wasn’t long before Mammon had incapacitated him as well.

He wiped Leviathan’s blood from his mouth and his body heaved with rapid ragged breath as he rose to his feet. There was no remaining target for his rage, and so he paced, growling and swiping at the wall in the hallway.

“MC is mine… I’m their first… not any of you…” He muttered this along with other incoherent words, yelling out from time to time that he was sick of the bullshit; sick of the insults. If a demon lord of sin could be possessed, Mammon would have looked like he was.

Blinded in his rage, he did not recognise the gloved hand closing around his neck as he swiped at Lucifer’s face, drawing blood.

“Maaaammmmoooooon!” The bellow of Lucifer’s guttural utterance of Mammon’s name sounded like a curse. Black feathery wings unfurled as the eldest shifted into his demonic form, angry magic swirling around him.

Mammon’s eyes suddenly shifted back to gold-tinged-blue and his demon form dissipated.

“L-lucifer?!” Mammon’s gaze darted about to see the others gathering behind Lucifer.

“And I thought you, needed anger management, Satan… Perhaps we should send our scummy older brother to therapy.” Asmodeus quipped, folding his arms across his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nisylf for this prompt.
> 
> I decided to focus on Mammon fighting Satan, Belphie and Leviathan, as they are the bros that would mostly get under his skin, and he could pick a fight with. I couldn't see Mammon fighting Asmo or Beel, and certainly not getting Lucifer, though I did give him the opportunity to draw blood at the end.
> 
> I hope this fits the bill, and those of you enjoy angst and blood like this one.
> 
> My apologies for taking so long, I needed to take some time for myself and get back into a good head-space to write fanfic again.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
